Even if it Kills me
by Raicheda
Summary: "NAKAGO!" Miaka yelled out startling everyone "YOU WILL LOSE!" Yes this might not work, yes she may be devoured and her effort be for nothing, yes it was foolish in every way possible and even if it did work her warriors may not believe her but DAMN if she weren't going to give it her best shot. "KAIJIN!" T for safety, may go up. pairings, slight miaka x tamahome, Undecided.


**Fushigi Yuugi**

 **AN:/** this ideas been in my head awhile now, and i've re-written it enough times that i think it's alright.

Chichiri do the disclaimer for us would you

 **Chichiri:/** _**Fushigi Yûgi**_ (ふしぎ遊戯 _Fushigi Yūgi_ ), also known as _**Fushigi Yûgi: The Mysterious Play**_ or _**Curious Play**_ , is a Japanese manga series written and illustrated by Yuu Watase You Know

 **AN:/** Thanks Chichiri, and i hope you all enjoy reading this fanfic

 **Tasuki:/** Hey Rai, Tama's sneaking out with your things again!

 **AN:/** He's what!? That's It, I'm gonna tie him up and give him to Nakago!

 **Chichiri:/** Please leave us a Fave/Follow & review to save Tama from a horrible fate you know.

Key

Narration

"S _peech"_

 _'Thoughts'_

* * *

 **Even if it Kills me**

Everyone could see the beast gods Suzaku and Seiryu in their Beast forms battling each other, most thought it was some weird projection, some part of a terrorist attack, the government officials were the first taken out of harms way, and slowly the military and self defence force began to work on extracting essential personnel, leaving groups such as the police force and the fire brigade to tend to the rescue of civilians from the remains of buildings and debris and evacuate them.

All the while under everyone's notice the true battle was waged, the one that would decide the outcome of the beast gods war and thus the fate of their country and eventually, their world.

 _It was the Endless battle of the blue sorrow, versus the red heartbreak…_

 **Episode 52 – for my loved one**

he had finally arrived to the battle, to defend his priestess and love, to fight for his fellow warriors, and to defend the other world... Tamahome…

" _There's still a lot of things I have left to do in my life. So I turned around and came back here!"  
_

declared Tamahome, his symbol "Ogre" the mark of Suzaku burning a bright red on his forehead glowing with power.

"Everyone, protect Miaka! This guy.. I get to kill!"

With a Large battle cry Tamahome charged at Nakago.

Nakago blocked the oncoming Kick and parried his hits with a kick of his own which Tamahome blocked himself.

Nakago getting annoyed with the Suzaku -roaches used his chi to Blast Tamahome.

Tamahome having not fully recovered from his earlier injuries struggled back onto his feet.

" _don't be so annoyingly enthusiastic, boy. I hope you don't simply assume victory...just because you've managed to summon Suzaku. Let me show you why they call Seiryu the god of battle!"_

Nakago removed his cloak, to show he was becoming serious about the battle and was done toying with them.

Seiryu blasted Suzaku back into a building which crumbled onto the city below.

Seiryu didn't stop there, he began blasting the rest of the surrounding city and most of the train line into rubble.

Tamahome still winded and badly wounded from the previous battle, the chi blast and crashing into a wall could not avoid the following punches of a serious Nakago, and was soon sent flying with what to any normal person would be a jaw breaking upper-kick.

Miaka worried for Tamahome was about to go to his side but halted as Hotohori demanded the rest of the Suzaku warriors give Tamahome their life force.

Chichiri started the chain reaction off by slamming his staff securely into the concrete ground below.

" _Miaka grab onto this…Send our life force to Tamahome! You have to be the one to send it to him"_

it was unsaid whether it was because of her close relationship to Tamahome or because she was their priestess, it was unsaid of the side effects or repercussions it would cause all of them, but in the heat of battle where she had no idea how to help, any plan was better than no plan.

Nakago sent a dual chi-blast at Tamahome sending him into another building.

he then blasted the building repeatedly.

It crippled in on itself and fell straight down onto Tamahome, and causing a large dust cloud to surround the area of impact, no one could see if he had survived.

" _TAMAHOME!"_

Miaka cried fearing for him, but Tamahome was not dead;

He was holding the larger debris which should have crushed him in the air.

Miaka had successfully sent Tamahome the Suzaku warriors powers just in time and he could feel it all, Chiriko's wisdom, Tasuki's courage, everything, he could feel them all, and he thanked them

" _Nuriko, I can feel it; Your strength… You saved me. And his Highness's gentleness. And this…? Chichiri… right. I understand. Don't let myself get lost."_

with their powers flowing through him Tamahome was sure he wouldn't loose.

Suzaku, feeling the combined powers, the dedication and unity of his warriors and priestess, rose from the debris and with a battle-cry attacked Seiryu.

Tamahome once again began battle with Nakago, this time stronger, swifter, smarter than before.

Seiryu and Nakago in return attacked their assigned enemies with a continued energy of their assured victory.

Chi blow after chi was traded between Tamahome and Nakago, the backlash causing buildings around them to shatter, and causing both Miaka and the Suzaku warriors difficulty in maintaining the sending of life force.

" _i wondered how powerful it would be..."_

Nakago began once the light and force of the chi blasts had died.

" _But, in the end, this is all your friendship is capable of."_

Nakago began to laugh.

It was then Miaka realized Nakago's true strength and she knew, no matter how much life force she sent Tamahome; To defeat Nakago, they needed a Miracle.

" _M_ _iaka can't you seal_ _S_ _eiryu away?"_

Chiriko asked gaining Miaka's attention, she'd have done it there and then for everyone too, if Chichiri hadn't spoke up.

" _that would be tough, you know? Unlike when Yui warded Suzaku… Seiryu's already appeared, you know?"_

" _The scroll I got from Taiitsukun… it contains holy power, if we can seal Seiryu into that, then..."_

Chiriko began to theorize.

Tasuki taking in mind Miaka's wounds became enraged, and Mitsukake confirmed that although he had healed her wounds their was nothing he could do about the damage being done by Suzaku.

While the Suzaku warriors tried to make a plan that would give them an edge that wouldn't harm Miaka any more than she was; and Tamahome and Suzaku fought Nakago and Seiryu, Miaka had become quiet with her thoughts.

' _Unlike when_ _Y_ _ui warded Suzaku… Seiryu's already appeared, you know_ _Unlike when_ _Y_ _ui warded Suzaku… Seiryu's already appeared, you know,_ _W_ _hen Seiryu's already appeared, you kno_ _w,_ _Seiryu's already appeared…..'_

Miaka's head shot up so quickly, one would worry she'd hurt herself, a strange look was on her face, pain and determination and self loathing were three of the many expressions on her face

" _Nakago"_

Miaka whispered hotly under her breath, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes

Her warriors, her friends turned to her hoping for an idea as they were at a loss.

" _everyone, please forgive me"_

" _Miaka.."_

Nuriko started worried

" _hey this isn't your fault you know?"_

Chichiri tried to reassure her, but Miaka wasn't listening

" _NAKAGO!"_

Miaka yelled out startling everyone

" _YOU WILL LOSE!"_

Yes this might not work, yes she may be devoured and her effort be for nothing, yes it was foolish in every way possible and even if it did work her warriors may not believe her but DAMN if she weren't going to give it her best shot.

" _KAIJIN!"_

miaka made a silent wish entwined within a promise, and as such only Suzaku could hear, _'I won't lose, I promise you all, I won't let us lose to Nakago or Seiryu, I'll make everything right again Even if it kills me.'_ Suzaku stopped battling Seiryu and dived towards his Priestess.

Suzaku's light merged with his chosen Priestess.

Merging

Expanding

Consuming

As Suzaku's power fulfilled the wish, the light disappeared.

The city was restored and it's people were going about there business as they had before.

* * *

In a nearby hospital, a Young Adult came rushing in with his son, being directed to a waiting room, And all he could do was sit in silence and wait for news on his wife, as he listened to her screams. His worries where interrupted by the sound of his 7 year old son.

" _Dad, Is mum gonna be okay?"_

" _Your Mom's a strong woman Keisuke, She'll be fine"_

 _after seven hours of worrying Keisuke and his father we're finally allowed to go see his mother and his baby brother/ sister._

 _When Keisuke saw the baby and was told it was a girl, he was slightly disappointed but then his father gave him the big role of protecting his baby sister, like the knight that protects the princess before the prince comes along, and suddenly she was his world, his Little Sister..._

 _Miaka Yuki._

* * *

sorry about the layout, i've tried sorting it several times but this site keeps getting rid of my paragraphs grrrrr.


End file.
